Planeswalker
by Gen-chan2
Summary: A battle between Matoc and Kamahl for the Mirari. By mabramovich.


Notes: This is Gen-chan posting for a friend. This fic was written by mabramovich. Gen-chan did not write this! R+R and Gen-chan will send reviews to the real author. And yes, Gen-chan realises that Gen-chan likes typing in third person.  
  
Disclaimer: Gen-chan doesn't own MTG. Neither does mabramovich. Though Gen- chan is sure he wishes he did.  
  
Author's (the real one, not Gen-chan) Note: Yes, I know Matoc is dead, and that this story couldn't really take place, but, whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matoc and Kamahl stood across from each other. Kamahl was trained mostly in the arts of green and red magic, while Matoc was trained mostly in red and black magic. This was the final showdown for the Mirari. On all of Otaria, only these two Barbarians had ever held the Mirari and came out alive. This was the showdown. In a valley in the mountains the Mirari stood on a rock pedestal not far from the two combatants.  
  
"Surrender, Kamahl," taunted Matoc, "you cannot defeat me!" "We shall see," replied a cool and calm Kamahl, "begin!"  
  
Matoc and Kamahl began circling around the valley. Matoc summoned a fire axe, throwing it at Kamahl, to test the grounds of this battle. Immediately, Kamahl drew his sword, absorbing the fire into the weapon, pointing it back at Matoc.  
  
"Not bad, my friend," laughed Matoc.  
  
Kamahl stood, ignoring the words of the small lavamancer. The battle had begun.  
  
Kamahl charged at Matoc, while charging his sword to a red-hot rod of magma. Matoc drew his two battle hammers, using one to deflect Kamahl's sword, and ramming the other hammer into Kamahl's gut.  
  
"Hrmph," mumbled Kamahl, the air knocked out of him. You were never a match for me, barbarian!"  
  
Kamahl weakly pulled his sword in front of him to try to protect himself from any incoming blow. Matoc laughed and with a roar swung his battle hammer down on the sword. Kamahl recalled the Krosan forest and his journeys there and from his fingertips sprang a vine of ivy catching Matoc's hammers and immobilizing him, allowing Kamahl to get up.  
  
"Die Kamahl," whispered Matoc, covered in vines.  
  
Matoc thought of his experiences in the swamps of Otaria and cast a killing spell on the vines. The plant immediately withered and died. Matoc then sprang at Kamahl with his hammers. Wielding one in each hand, Matoc filled his eyes with images of his home mountains, transforming himself into a silhouette of lava, with two metal hammers at the front. Liquefied Matoc sprang at Kamahl, burning through Kamahl's leather tunic and signing his skin. Each second on contact with Kamahl's skin brought scream after scream, as Kamahl's skin became liquid, and pain filled his body.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Kamahl. Kamahl knew he had to do something so he started recalling his time with Chainer and the Cabal.  
  
Channelling black mana into a spell, Kamahl unleashed a wave of energy and just above Matoc a portal opened, causing gallons of swamp muck to fall upon Matoc, extinguishing his flames and forcing Matoc to return to a solid form. Kamahl cast healing fire on his body, healing his physical wounds, but the pain remained throughout his body.  
  
  
  
"Give up, barbarian. I am stronger than you. Nothing short of a Planeswalker can beat me, and a Planeswalker, you are not, Kamahl."  
  
Once again, Kamahl ignored the grim lavamancer.  
  
"Stop stalling, mage." "Alright, Kamahl."  
  
Matoc resorted to his knowledge of black magic, dementia summoning a small bat-like creature, which he sent charging at Kamahl's face. Kamahl disembodied the creature with his sword. Matoc sent another one at Kamahl's face, which Kamahl destroyed. But they kept coming, and Kamahl could not do anything but destroy them, since he just expected Matoc was resting. A flurry of weak bat-like creatures came at Kamahl's eyes. This gave Matoc enough time to gather enough mana to prepare a high-powered sorcery. Pouring black mana into his fingertips, Matoc released the stored mana in a high-powered blast aimed at Kamahl's mouth.  
  
"You lose, pit fighter! The Soul Burn will fetch me the Mirari. Crumble before me!"  
  
The charged beam of black mana entered Kamahl's body; draining his life energy and sending it back at Matoc, charging him full of mana.  
  
"Farewell, barbarian"  
  
Matoc cast an enchantment on himself, summoning a small Goblin Glider, and soared off to fetch his prize, the Mirari, sitting on the pedestal.  
  
"W-w-wait, Matoc! I'm not done with you yet! This sword wasn't always a sword! Balthor Stoneface forged this sword, from the staff of Urza Planeswalker!"  
  
Recalling all Thriss had taught him about the histories and mysteries of the sword, Kamahl began a complex sorcery, which would return his sword to its natural state. Kamahl began by remembering his sister, Jeska, his mentor, Balthor Rockfist. He remembered Balthor's axe, and of course the mountains, the Pardic Mountains where he grew up. A red halo started to glow around his sword, as Kamahl used more mana than he had ever called upon before. The injured barbarian then remembered his time with Chainer, with the Cabal. Kamahl remembered all the darkest places on Otaria, black magic thriving within his body. He remembered his mistakes, wounding Jeska, fighting Chainer in the halls of Cabal City. Kamahl's eyes became black orbs, his power surpassing any mortal beings. Now, a black halo of energy danced around the levitating sword in front of Kamahl.  
  
"What in the?" questioned Matoc, feeling the presence of incredible mana energy. Matoc watched, bewildered, as Kamahl continued his mana gathering.  
  
Now, foliage covered Kamahl's feet as he recalled the birds and Nantuko creatures of the Krosan forest. He remembered Seton, Thriss, and Kamahl drew power from the leaves, from the trees, from the very soil. Kamahl saw the smallest saplings, the largest trees, and drew power from it all. Green light sparkled through Kamahl's eyes, joining the black and red halos of energy around Kamahl's sword. Next, Kamahl thought of the distant Cephalids, of the deceased Aboshan, of Laquatus, of Llawan. He thought of the whirlpools and dangers of the Otarian Sea. Kamahl gathered mana from the Wormfang Manta, Behemoth, and Drake, everything in the waters. He pulled the memories toward him, into himself, powering another halo of energy that he sent dancing across the sword.  
  
"What the hell is he doing? A levitating sword, wow, I am scared!" Matoc flew off to retrieve the Mirari, leaving Kamahl behind.  
  
Finally, Kamahl thought of the tattered remnants of the Order, of Pianna, Major Teroh, Kirtar, Eesha, all the Nomads of the desert. Kamahl remembered the Plains full of dust and he channelled that power into a disk that also surrounded his sword. Kamahl had assembled the Rainbow, summoning more mana than Otaria had ever seen. The ground shook from the power. Forests, Islands, Plains, Mountains, and Swamps all were in front of Kamahl, as he focused on the sword, which began to glow golden, melting, liquefying back into the staff Urza had used centuries before. It was complete, the mana absorption into the staff, bringing it back into existence, back to its full power.  
  
"I got it! The Mirari is mine! I will reign King Of Otaria!"  
  
"Stop! Matoc! Face me now!  
  
  
  
  
  
With a wave of Kamahl's new staff, the Mirari escaped Matoc's grasp soaring in front of Kamahl. The silver orb split in two.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, you destroyed it!" yelled Matoc.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The two halves of the Mirari flew into Kamahl, and with a flash of golden energy, went into Kamahl's eyes, the barbarian levitating from the cosmic powers.  
  
"No! My Mirari!" screamed Matoc. Staff in hand, Kamahl radiated with a rainbow of colour, silver orbs in his eyes. The spark had happened. The eternal flame had begun.  
  
Kamahl had become a Planeswalker.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"You monster! You have destroyed the, the Mirari!" Matoc screamed in terror. "I have not destroyed anything, lavamancer. The Mirari is with me now. You have not won, Matoc." "I shall retrieve the orb! Death to you!" Matoc spat hard, his saliva burning into the ground. "Prepare for annihilation!"  
  
Matoc spun around, sending a whirling magma tornado at Kamahl. Kamahl, now enhanced with Planeswalking abilities, simply winked from existence, reappearing after Matoc's magma blast had harmlessly impacted into the ground.  
  
"Nothing short of a Planeswalker, eh Matoc? It ends now, your quest has failed."  
  
Kamahl twirled the staff of Urza Planeswalker, surrounding himself with golden mana, sending a spell known as the Death Grasp at Matoc, draining Matoc of his energy, sending him falling to the ground. Kamahl started to fly away, leaving Matoc lying down behind him.  
  
"Stop, Kamahl!" Matoc screamed and leapt up to his feet.  
  
Matoc started to gather red mana to use the sacrificial spell, the same one Barrin used to turn Tolaria into a funeral pyre. Matoc poured his own soul into the Obliterate spell.  
  
"If I cannot have the Mirari, neither will you!" Matoc yelled at Kamahl, and gathered more mana, thinking of the Pardic Mountains, his attachment to his homeland. The most talented mage on Otaria sacrificed himself to destroy the newest Planeswalker on Dominaria, to try to. "Obliterate!"  
  
Matoc expanded rapidly in a red ball of magma, becoming an explosive force, consuming the life of every creature within a large radius. Kamahl saw the explosions, and could not stop them. Knowing his history, Kamahl knew Barrin's spell was unstoppable when unleashed, and cursing at his negligence at allowing Matoc to prepare. With nothing else he could do, Kamahl 'walked from Dominaria, as pure red mana swept across the land, leaving only destruction in its wake. * * * * * 


End file.
